The 100 Echo and Bellamy
by The2red
Summary: The history of Echo and bellamy. Note: This is the prologue to a story I am writing on Wattpad. (Link at the bottom) although you can read it as a oneshot, I would reccomend checking it out. It's set at the end of season 4 were the nightblood serum worked and Echo tries to rebuild trust with Bellamy. Link: /story/115263796-the-100-bellamy-and-echo-becho-war-m


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc9858a153be4bc7243fcab202f7009"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc9858a153be4bc7243fcab202f7009"Echo and Bellamy have had a toxic relationship. From the first moment they met they clicked in a way no one could understand. Bellamy saved echo from getting her blood extracted, instead making them take his. Then he promised to come back for her, and he did. Echo wanted to wait for Bellamy when her people were free to go. She knew if she left Bellamy would get trapped in mount weather but she was so hungry... so tired... and so sick of the mountain. The only thing that allowed echo to sleep at night was hearing that Skaikru made it out almost all alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c935aa4d1c9ee410689f7af4c13e13ad"Bellamy didn't blame Echo for leaving him; he saw the condition she was in and how much she hated it. After hearing Azgedas plan to destroy the mountain Echo jumped at the chance for revenge and volunteerd to help. She didn't know Bellamy would be there so in her own twisted way she came up with a plan to 'save' Bellamy. Unaware of the phycologocal toll it would take on him, she tricked him into leaving the mountain; feeling guilty over how protective Bellamy was of her when the guards were holding her captive. Bellamy started to blame himself for letting Echo trick him, which resulted in the deaths of so many of his people, and although he started to lose trust in her he couldn't bring himself to completely hate her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce38f4355b6a7b2ae0e841d8a681b2e"The next time they met the city of light had been destroyed and everyone blamed Skaikru. Echo, wanting the next commander to be Ice Nation, took charge and imprisoned Skaikru. If it wasn't for Bellamy she would have easily ordered them to be slaughtered. After Skaikru had negotiated with Roan and had been freed, Echo had a parting question for Bellamy "Do you think we will ever be able to trust each other again" and the answer hurt Bellamy to say just as much as it hurt Echo "I doubt it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9e36dc9f906dfabe149462cc072572"Echo then captures Bellamy and his hunting partner Stevens. She thought back to how protective Bellamy was when Skaikru guards captured her, and then back to how she was currently holding a knife against his throat. Not wanting to kill Bellamy she slits Stevens throat which she claims was for revealing secrets. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a1e76ed8beded86231ccaa97789c3cc"Maybe they could have learned to trust each other again, but from a young age Echo has been taught to put her clan in front of everyone else; and that's what she does next. After being ordered to capture Octavia alive she corners her and jumps of her horse. Echo was the superior fighter so she had no intention of killing Octavia, mainly because any trust or respect Bellamy still had for her would be completely lost. What happened next made her heart she though she had already lost implode. Octavia took a step forward and Echos sword pierced her oblique making her fall back and down a cliff, Echo unable to stop her. She still remembers Bellamy's cries and how she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. She was the reason for his cries. The only words she could muster up being "It was a good death" Bellamy had lost all trust and respect for Echo. He hadn't noticed how crushed she looked when presenting the broken sword. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc72a194bb3dad47c7bb743deccfb712"After that Roan and Echo bring Bellamy and the other prisoners with the to attack Arkadia only for them to get ambushed by Skaikru. Realizing it was his sister that warned Skaikru, Bellamy began to think Echo had spared her which restored a bit of trust. They hold a ceasefire while Roan and Clarke go to talk about the alliance. One of Skaikru goes to assassinate Roan, and after being warned Echo begins to go stop him. Bellamy, realising that Echo would be shot if she followed Clark and Roan alone, offered to go with her which Echo hesitantly agrees. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb870a79bad3ede528d53bff5710023d"After walking into the forest they began talking about sides and Primfaya. At first Echo seemed taken back by the discussion in till she responded with just as much vulnerability, dropping her hostile stance and changing her tone, "I'm glad Octavia survived"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf875f7d0f0923153d75fa1fe718f84c"Then the conclave happened, resulting in which clan would survive in the bunker, and Echo cheated by sneaking onto the battlefield and picking off the warriors one by one. She had her sights on Octavia (Who was competing for Skaikru ) only to be stopped by Bellamy and Roan. Although she was trying to help her clan, she was still banished by Roan who though it was disonourable./p 


End file.
